Vidas Encontradas
by Ness9211
Summary: La historia de dos vidas cruzadas de una estudiante y un profesor que están conectados desde vidas Pasadas, un toque de misterio, romance y mucho amor. AU Rivamika, mi regalo para Akane, Reto de la Hermandad!


¡Hola! ¡Este es mi regalo de Mago Secreto para Akane Shiraoka, reto de la Hermandad!

I

 _-Estoy cayendo… sí, estoy cayendo, ¿Sera este acaso mi fin?,¿La soldado que vale cien hombres… este es mi fin? -_

 _Fue un destello rápido, pero ahí estaba el, no lo veía, pero sabía quién era, conocía tan bien sus brazos, por alguna razón siempre estaba ahí para protegerla… siempre… Pero en esta ocasión era diferente volvió a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que no era así, no estaba entre sus brazos, él venía a toda velocidad hacia ella, pero ambos eran conscientes de lo que sucedería… él no la alcanzaría… la fuerza con la que fue despedida hacia el suelo fue tan poderosa que ni gastando todo el tanque de gas la alcanzaría… y ahí estaba esa mirada, ¿Miedo? ¿Desesperación? ¿Frustración?, no lo sabía, pero podría jurar que había lágrimas en sus ojos, tal vez porque no había parpadeado desde que vio como el Titan la tomaba del cable y la lanzaba con tal fuerza hacia el suelo no sin antes darle un par de giros en el aire golpearla contra unos árboles._

 _-Levi…- susurro mientras sangre burbujeaba de sus labios_

 _\- ¡Mikasa! - Realmente no sabía si era un suspiro leído de sus labios o si realmente lo grito, ya no importaba solo podía verlo volar hacia ella con las manos extendidas como queriendo alcanzarla y de repente todo se puso negro._

 _\- ¡Mikasa! -_

Se despertó abriendo fuertemente los ojos, sudando.

-Mikasa, Ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos- Era Eren, al parecer se había quedado dormida, - _Otra vez, Solo me pasa cuando tengo estos sueños_ \- pensó

\- Mikasa…, ¿Por qué estas llorando? - Levanto la mirada hacia su hermano al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a sus ojos, si, estaba llorando, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que había perdido algo- No importa- Continuo Eren- Date prisa llegaremos tarde y hoy es nuestro primer día, así que no queremos dar mala impresión ¿o sí? -

-No, por supuesto que no- Dijo mientras se quitaba las sabanas

Eren, su hermano casi menor, era bastante entusiasta y siempre tenía una energía que contagiaba a todos los que lo rodeaba, ella por el contrario era más apagada y trataba de aferrarse a la energía del que consideraba su hermano.

De camino a la nueva escuela a la que asistirían, iba pensativa, mientras su hermano hablaba de lo increíble que era esta nueva ciudad, ella se aferraba a ese sueño el cual con cada minuto que pasaba sentía que iba olvidando, así es, no es la primera vez que sucedía, los sueños siempre llegaban y se iban en algunas ocasiones los tenía noches seguidas y al día siguiente iban desapareciendo, pero una vez volvían, la sensación de desolación que quedaba en ella era abrumadora, no sabía que significaban, si eran coincidencia, pesadillas, o visión de alguna vida pasada, realmente no lo sabía.

A medida que iban avanzando se iba haciendo preguntas a si misma, tratando de retener lo que mas pudiera del sueño, primero trataba de recordar el entorno, si, estaba en un bosque, algo la sujetaba de la cintura y sentía cierto peso a cada lado, pero cuando trataba recordar algo más, sabía que iba olvidando otra cosa, pero por alguna razón estaba ese hombre, no lo había visto nunca, pero algo dentro de ella… _¿Lo extrañaba?_ Se hacia las mismas preguntas todo el tiempo, pero inevitablemente al final no recordaba nada, pero siempre lo ultimo que quedaba en su mente antes de olvidar todo, eran sus ojos azules, a medida que olvidaba, cada cosa o persona en ese sueño se iba volviendo sombras. Cerro los ojos con resignación cuando el ultimo recuerdo de ese sueño, sus ojos azules oscuros, se volvió sombras.

Su historia no la consideraba nada especial, aun cuando muchas de las personas que la escuchaban pensaban que era un milagro, ella no lo veía así, su vida parecía un conjunto de pesadillas, de noche y de día, Eren, siempre parecía nunca notar nada especial, pero ella sí, no había rostros ni voces, pero si sombras, todo el tiempo alrededor de todos, ella era partidaria de creer que si tú los veías, ellos también a ti, por lo que prefería actuar como si no estuvieran allí, eran como si fueran siluetas de cada uno siguiendo sus pasos a donde fueran y si, ella no era la excepción, había una que la seguía todo el tiempo, rígida, parecía alerta de algo y un día podría haber jurado que vio lo que parecía ser una bufanda en su cuello aunque no pudo definir si esta era negra o Roja.

Por otro lado, su vida junto a los Jaeger no había sido siempre así, es decir, ella no siempre estuvo con ellos y aunque no podía recordar nada antes de lo que parecía haber sido el fatídico día en que se quedó sola, solo pensaba que su vida había comenzado desde el día en que Carla y Grisha Jaeger se encontraban de excursión en un bosque, buscando unas medicinas que este requería cuyas plantas según el solo crecían allí y la encontraron temblando escondida en unos arbustos congelándose, con un vestido blanco hecho jirones y completamente llena de Sangre, evidentemente no de ella, pero sorprendentemente sin expresión alguna en su rostro como si no pudiera sentir el frío, el hambre o cualquier otra cosa. Pero ese no era el momento para pensar en aquello, solo sentía el vacío de haber perdido algo y no saber qué, y así siguieron su camino hacia la escuela donde no se imaginaba sería el inicio de la historia que le daría respuesta a todas sus preguntas una a una y que la llevaría a conocer algo que la sorprendería por el resto de su vida.


End file.
